


Gimmick

by staleincense



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: What’s wrong with a bit of trickery?





	Gimmick

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not continuing with my most recent fic. I have recently parted ways with my co-writer. It will probably be postponed for a while. Sorry for any incovinence.  
> P.S. I’d like to apologize for any mistakes here. My writing has been rather shaky lately. Happy New Year!

Eyes pierced into one another, looking for another insecurity to bite at. Fire snapped at Trent’s tongue as he dug a bit further into Brian’s irritability. It’s a little trick only Trent knew. When someone secretly begs for something, don’t give it to them. It lets you take more control.

Trent sat with his legs crossed on the couch, not taking his eyes away from his lover. He felt the fear radiating off of Brian.. a different kind.

“Come on, Brian. I’m just messing around.” Trent groaned.

“You’re fucking using me. I knew it.” Brian glared at him.

“Bu-“

“And you know it.”

Trent spotted a little playfulness in Brian’s tone. Just a little.

“You like it, don’t you?” Trent asked curiously.

No response.

“Well? Don’t be a bitch, Brian,” Trent crooned sarcastically.

“I’m not.” 

“You are. Really.”

“Ugh, there’s no fun in this!” Trent whined, shutting his eyes angrily.

“It’s not true. But go on thinking you’re correct.” Brian piped up.

“Excuse me?” Trent gritted his teeth.

“You heard me, Michael.”

“One: don’t ever say my name like that. Two: I’m always right and you know it’s true!” Trent poured and crossed his arms.

“I’m done feeding your ego.” Brian snickered under his breath.

“No! Wait. Continue. I like it... Please.”

“I will not.. ‘cause I know you like it.” Brian winked.

“Why would you stop now? You’re supposed to continue if I like it.” Trent rolled his eyes.

“You just want me to tell you what you wanna hear,” Brian accused.

“..maybe.”

“It’s true,” Brian replied.

“Even if you’re right, I’ll still say you’re not, Brian.” Trent turned to stare up at the ceiling.

“You don’t want to admit it, like me.”

“What? We’re not even.” Trent spat. 

“Here’s how it goes: I’m not gonna admit to anything YOU want me to tell you, just like how you won’t admit you like me feeding your precious ego. Fair enough?” Brian smiled.

“Fine. If I admit that I like when you tell me what I want to hear, would you admit your secret?”

“Let me think about it.. maybe!”

“I’ll make you tell me, Brian. Nothing like a little cat fight.” Trent got up and turned to face the doorway to their bedroom.

Brian felt his heart drop. He sat up anxiously.

“Wait. Trent. I wasn’t serious.. oh god. Don’t do anything.”

“I’ll get your weakness out, you trash talking bitch.” Trent laughed and swung the door open. Brian scampered after him shortly after.

Let the claws do their work.


End file.
